One Sided Conversations
by Yuokoia
Summary: Silence. That's what I face every time I see him. No matter how perfect he looks, it isn't the same. I believe that if it were't for Kyouya, I would be just as silent.


**Hey** **everyone, yes I know its not a Naruto fanfic. I've haven't even been able to start the next chapters to my stories. I've been so bored that nothing good come to mind. Anyways, I was in a sad angsty mood. Perfect for writing so…I just throw this together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran **

**Warnings: Angsty. I almost cried. **

Walking down the empty hallway was a slightly on the tall side man. His short oddly colored hair pulled into a little ponytail. Dressed in straight leg dark wash blue jeans, a light violet button up shirt, and a black tailored jacket. He hummed to his self as his steps echoed through out the hall. He hopped into a room on the left, just avoiding a cart. A huge grin slipped onto his face when he saw his twin. After he closed the door he held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey Hikaru. I know, I know, before you even start. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a couple weeks. You know it was fashion week last week. It was hell. We had three models who got food poisoning at some restaurant. We thought that we were going to have to double up with the models. Luckily we pulled a couple favors and got two girls. But guess who was the third girl. Never mind you'll never guess. It was Haruhi."

There was a long beep from the monitor his brother was hooked up to. His eyes closed, he would look so peaceful if he didn't have tubes going down his throat and in his neck. One would think he was just in a pleasant dream, not a coma. The grin he'd been fighting to keep up slipped from face with a lonely tear.

"She turned into quite the women." He pulled out a dark brown leather wallet. He pulled out pictures. "See gorgeous, she just need a kid to have nice jugs, uh?" He chocked out his little joke. Trying desperately not to cry anymore. He promised him he wouldn't cry when he was here. He didn't make for good company when he was sobbing so uncontrollably. He continued to show his brother pictures he could not see.

"This one is their family. You remember when Tamaki and Haruhi got married right out of collage. Anyway here's Hunny' sand Mori's families. I'll make sure to read you the letters they sent; since I wasn't here to read them when they came."

Hunny and Mori sent a letter every week to the hospital. Making sure to keep close contact with everyone from the Host Club. The only person that he talked to every day was Kyouya.

"Here's the last one, its me and Kyouya. See that building. It's his hospital. Amazing right?" He was proud his voice was only cracking a bit. Even when tears flowed freely from his eyes. Especially when he talked about the fact that Hikaru was in a hospital. He knew it was true, but that never stopped the hurting, crushing feeling he felt on his heart; every single time.

"We're going to move you there in a couple days. That way I can go home with Kyouya at the end of his day, and still see you. It will make everyone happy, right? Kyouya, he, he set up a really nice room for you. Well he said for us. I'm here so much I knew everyone on the night shifts names by heart. It's pretty sad really."

He traced over his twins hand, even though they were twins Hikaru looked in much better condition. His face had no worry lines on his forehead, he wasn't so skinny or pale. His face had a healthy flush. He looked like a thirty two year old should look. He sat by his twins side and cried, and cried. He woke to a small shake.

He got up out of the light brown and stretched. He turned to see a man just a little older, a little taller than himself. His Kyouya, he had been waiting for him. He changed a lot since high school. His eyes warmed, he too had worry line, though not as noticeable, on his forehead. But his favorite, Kyouya had a streak of silver grey on his the right side of his hair. It fell right between his ear and eye.

He held out his hand waiting for him to take it. He smiled when the weeping man took his hand. Kyouya just pulled him close into a warm embrace. He looked up to the dark hair man, "Lets go home." Kyouya looked surprised for an instant before smiling again. The smaller man never called it home ever. He always said to Kyouya 'Lets go to the house.' Now, now its home. He waited for a while to here him say that.

Before leavening they looked to the comatose twin, saying their goodbyes and goodnight. The monitor just beeped at them. As they left.

**Review 3**

**I might Continue this as a Kaoru and Kyouya fanfic. I might not. Depends on my reviews. **

**Yuokoia **


End file.
